


Everybody Gets What They Want

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Cal Kestis, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Father's Day, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I call this 'ot3: daddy issues', Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orphans, Propositions, Psychometry, Sex noises, Voyeurism, shaky use of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Father's Day brings up bad memories for Cal, Corran, and Kell. They find a way to make the best of it together.
Relationships: Corran Horn/Cal Kestis/Kell Tainer
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Everybody Gets What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "alchemy." (Yep, suuuuuper losely.) And there's a reason for this odd ship: the JFO discord has a pet Cal/OMC/OMC ship where one OMC is named Kell and the other was nearly named a spelling variant of Corran, so of course my mind went there.

It's a strange sort of alchemy that brings three men together that day.

Cal has stationed himself in a corner of the _Mon Remonda_ 's pilots' lounge, listlessly starting at the dejarik board in front of him, half-hoping someone will happen along to play with him. It's Father's Day, a day that has always made him feel out of sorts and even moreso as the years marched on. He's never known his real parents, of course, and every mentor figure he's ever known who might have replaced them has been taken from him. It's hard not to see Master Tapal's last moments, Prauf run through with a red lightsaber blade, Cere wishing him luck as he left the Mantis on that last fateful mission...

Someone sits down across from him, and Cal looks up. It's Corran Horn, one of Rogue Squadron's pilots. Despite his years acting as a tech for them, Cal doesn't know him particularly well. Though, it's hard to know Corran at all without understanding his own pain related to his father. Cal suppresses a shiver, knowing they both held one who meant everything to them and couldn't stop the galaxy from taking them away.

Corran offers a half smile and gestures to the board. "Looking for a challenger?"

Cal tries to mirror the expression. He switches on the board and indicates Corran go first. "Rough day?" Cal asks as the pilot considers his opening move.

Corran winces. "It's not my favorite." He makes a move and looks up. "You? If you never knew your dad, is there much to miss?"

Cal hesitates. Part of him wants to tell Corran everything, to at least get the emotions outside himself, but it's not as easy as it sounds. "Let's say it's not my favorite either."

"I was a looking for a distraction," Corran admits as the play continues. "I'm not trying to make you talk about your trauma any more than I want to talk about mine."

"Thanks."

Across the room, the door slides open and admits Kell Tainer, a member of Wraith Squadron Cal has barely met. He hesitates on the threshold, not seeing any of his squadmates in the lounge.

"Tainer, over here," Corran calls as soon as he spots him.

Relief flashes across the other pilot's face as he starts over.

"One condition," Corran says drolly as Kell makes to join them. "Only those who hate Father's Day are allowed to sit with us."

Without hesitation, Kell drops into a chair.

Corran nods sympathetically, and Cal is filled with curiosity, but Kell doesn't volunteer anything.

"We just started," is what Cal says. "We can switch to a three-player variant if you like."

Kell makes a face. "I'm not exactly in the mood for games." He chews on the inside of his cheek. "I don't know what mood I'm in, and I kind of just didn't want to be alone."

"That's understandable," Cal says.

It's Corran's move, but he's distracted, watching Kell with a slight tilt of his head and an appraising look in his eyes. It takes Cal far too long to realize that look has nothing to do with the conversation and everything to do with an entirely separate line of thinking, and he feels his cheeks flare with embarrassment.

"This may be a little forward," Corran says easily, confirming Cal's suspicions, "but I can think of another way we can deal with our mood. More private, much more fun." He wiggles his eyebrows in a way that would make Cal laugh if he wasn't so caught off guard.

Kell, however, does let out a sharp chuff. "You propositioning me, Lieutenant Horn?"

"Both of you, actually." Corran flashes a toothy grin at Cal. "If you're both interested, we're three consenting adults. No strings."

Kell's eyes wander up and down Corran's body, thoughtful. "As far as distractions go, I can't think of anything better," he decides, eyes suddenly bright. He, too, turns to Cal. "Kestis?"

Cal doesn't quite know what to say. It isn't that they're not attractive - in a purely aesthetic way. It's not that they're not good people, that he doesn't trust them. It's that they assume they know his interests and what he's comfortable with.

"You don't have to look so scared," Corran teases, then abruptly looks a little abashed. "Kriff, you're straight, aren't you? I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that," Cal manages finally. He winces, knowing he's about to ruin whatever moment had been brewing between the three of them. "Um, have either of you heard of asexuality?"

The pilots shake their heads.

Cal takes a deep breath. "It means I'm not sexually attracted to anyone, men or women or anyone else."

Corran blinks. "So you just...don't have sex? Ever?" Kell's surprised expression echoes the question.

Cal can feel his face turning redder. "Not quite. It's just...I don't feel the drive like other people do. I don't ever look at a person and think, 'I want to have sex with them.' I can still have sex. Everything still...works, and it feels good enough. I just very rarely actually crave that sort of thing." He smiles weakly. "And now you know entirely too much about me."

"No worries," Corran reassures him. "So I take it you're not interested in this then." He waves a hand vaguely in between them.

Cal laughs awkwardly. "Well, now let me make it more complicated. Say I am? I mean, like you said, good distraction. I would just...need the two of you to understand some things about what I'm comfortable with and how this works for me." He ducks his head. "If that's too much and _you're_ not interested, I'll understand."

"We're still interested," Kell answers for both of them. "We all essentially want the same thing here, right? How much harder could it be to make you feel good than either of us? Everyone's got preferences; what difference does it make if your are more or different?"

"You mean it?" Cal asks, looking from Kell to Corran.

Corran nods. "Sure, why not? Do you want to keep discussing here, or should we head back to someone's quarters?"

Minutes later, the three of them are in Corran's room, the two pilots perched on the bed as Cal sits in the desk chair. There's an excited tension in the air, Corran and Kell repeatedly stealing hungry glances at each other before turning back to Cal.

"So, enlighten us," Corran finally says, "what do you want out of this, Cal?"

Cal flushes a little. "I know I'm making this more complicated than it could be, sorry. I can be, um, kind of a lot of work in these situations."

Corran waves the concern away. "We're listening, right, Kell?"

Kell nods eagerly, and Cal feels a little better.

"Well...generally I like to watch. Sometimes if I'm feeling really into it, I'll get involved. I'm not sure that's going to happen today, though. If so, I don't, um, usually like to be penetrated or do it myself. Hands or mouths, sure, but not...that. Sometimes I don't even get all that aroused, and I might not...finish. But that doesn't have anything to do with your, uh, performance or how I'm feeling. I'll still be enjoying myself, and I'll tell you if I'm not. I just, I guess, tend to get different things out of sex than most people."

The pilots look thoughtful and exchange a glance before Kell ventures, "So, are you just going to sit there while we're...over here together?"

Cal tries to shake away the nerves crackling up his spine. "If that's all right with you. Otherwise, I can leave. I know this is weird."

"It's not weird," Corran pipes up. "People enjoy different things." He gives a naughty grin. "And I have no problem with being watched."

Kell chuckles a little awkwardly. "I think I can deal with it, too. We can all get what we want here."

Cal smiles, relieved. "Okay. Thank you for understanding. So, whenever you're ready..."

"While we're discussing, we should probably figure some things out, too," Corran says, turning to Kell. "Like who's doing what."

Kell flushes brightly but doesn't look away. "I usually prefer receiving, but I'm open to negotiation."

Corran's grin returns. "You're in luck, Tainer. Seems we really can all get what we want."

With that, some kind of threshold seems to have been passed, and it begins. Corran darts forward and kisses Kell, who responds with hunger, their hands gripping each other's hair as they all but try to devour each other.

Cal sits back in the chair watching them. He may not feel attracted to either of their bodies individually, but he already likes the way they move together. Kell is tall while Corran is short, and it makes their movements interesting to watch. As Corran pushes Kell to the bed and continues making out with him, Kell has to scrunch up and Corran stretch out so all the proper bits can be in contact.

They manage it and let out matching groans that make Cal's heart beat a little faster. The sounds have always been his favorite part of this. Pure, uncontrolled signs of the pleasure someone is feeling.

That and the faces. There's tension, impatience on Kell's as Corran pulls back and begins to systematically strip him of his clothes. Then it's his own, and the two are naked together. They're both pale and toned, the hair on Kell's body dark while Corran's is paler. Their cocks are nice enough, hard and already leaking, but Cal has little interest in looking at them.

They rejoin, noises louder as their bare skin presses together, their movements becoming more heated. They kiss again, long, hard, deep, before Corran murmurs something in Kell's ear Cal can't quite make out. Then the shorter pilot is moving, reaching under the bed and coming back with a bottle of lube. Kell watches with dark, hooded eyes as Corran pours some out and warms it in his hand, then spreads his legs eagerly when Corran touches him with his other hand.

The preparation process is wonderful. Cal bites his lip, heat flaring his gut as Kell's punched-out sounds become more and more desperate, his face contorting as he takes Corran's fingers one by one.

"Please," Kell gasps, twitching on the bed. "I need-"

Corran makes an affirmative sound and pulls back, causing Kell to keen in loss and bite his lip hard. Corran swipes lube over his own cock, giving it a few pulls before he leans over Kell, and then it's time.

They groan together as Corran pushes inside, and Cal finds himself softly echoing the sound. He's lucky enough to be able to see both of their faces, Kell's scrunched up, lip clamped between his teeth as he tries to relax, Corran's taught with concentration as he forces himself to remain patient.

The adjustment doesn't take long before Kell is gripping Corran's hips tightly and pulling him ever closer, silently demanding more. There's no ramp up when Corran gives him what he wants, only hard, deep, fast thrusts that make them both gasp and pant, the sound sometimes muffled in hash kisses, sometimes free to the open air.

Cal closes his eyes, listening, letting it all contribute to the heat inside him. He's been slow to get there, as usual, but he can feel himself starting to stiffen now and presses a hand against the front of his pants, breath hitching at the pleasure it brings him.

The men on the bed are gasping now, sounding more and more desperate, the mattress springs creaking constantly beneath them. Corran is letting out little sounds of exertion with every thrust, and the slick sounds their bodies make as they move together make Cal shiver.

Cal undoes his pants and pulls them and his underwear down, hating the way the movement of the cloth obscures the other sounds in the room, but it only lasts for a moment. He gets a hand on himself, stroking in time with the men on the bed. He knows he doesn't feel these things as intensely as others, but this is good for him. Sparks of pleasure traveling up and down his spine, the steady warmth in his gut. It's all he really needs.

Corran and Kell reach a frenzy, and a moment later it's over, Kell crying out and Corran following a few thrusts later. Their panting fills the small room, echoing off the walls.

Cal's hand stills as he opens his eyes. Kell is laying there, dark hair wild and pasted to sweaty temples, mouth wide open as he breathes shakily. Corran is on his far side, grinning dopily as he swirls fingers through the mess of come on Kell's stomach, making the taller man tremble.

Then Corran looks up at Cal, eyes sharpening. "How you doing over there, buddy?"

"Good," Cal manages, voice tight. "You two are...amazing."

Corran grins and pushing himself up to a sitting position. Kell's eyes flicker open, but otherwise he doesn't move.

"Do you want some help?" Corran asks. He eyes roam Cal's body, land warm and content on his partially-hard cock. "My mouth, maybe?"

Cal takes a shuddery breath, considering. The urge isn't strong, but he also knows it would feel good. Even if he doesn't come, he's felt another's mouth on him before, and he knows in the right circumstances, he likes it.

"Okay," he manages, beckoning Corran over with a shaky hand. "Just remember-"

"You might not come," Corran finishes for him as he levers himself off the bed. "I remember. As long as I'm making you feel good, that's enough."

Cal's lips twitch into a smile as Corran kneels between his legs. "Okay?" the pilot asks.

Cal nods. Corran's lips twitch, then he's leaning in, red lips around Cal's cock, and Cal whimpers softly as he's taken in warm, soft, wet heat. Corran deep-throats him easily, and Cal's breath hitches. He still doesn't know if he'll get there, but, gods, this feels good. He doesn't do it often, and he forgets how intense it can be in the moment.

Corran swallows around him, and Cal cries out at the sensation, hands flying to grasp at the pilot's hair.

He doesn't mean for his psychometry to activate, but he's not always perfect at controlling it, and he's significantly distracted right now. All Cal feels at first is the heat and desire inside the other man, far more intense than his own, almost burning Cal from within, but then it starts to change. Other emotions flicker at the edges of Corran's mind, thoughts and memories he's not quite concentrating on at the moment but still linger nearby.

Then something shifts, and one of them grabs Cal and drags him in. He's on his knees with a large body in his arms, warm blood seeping into his clothes. _Father_ , the memory supplies, along with a rush of shock and loss that takes his breath away. Helplessness, the horrific loss he's just seen, the grief encroaching...

"Cal? Cal!"

Cal blinks back to himself, the intensity of the memory fading as Corran's face, now full of concern, swims back into view. Behind him on the bed, Kell has propped himself up and is looking alarmedly over in his direction as well.

"I'm sorry," Cal says, still shaky. He rubs a hand over his face, all traces of arousal doused in a flash. He's painfully aware of his nudity and Corran's saliva drying on his skin. "It was...it was my psychometry. I'm sorry."

Corran's brow furrows, and he makes an abortive move to reach out before realizing that's not a good idea right now. "What did you see?"

Cal is glad he's spent enough years with the Rogues that most of them know of his unique power; he'd hate to have to explain from the ground up right now. Still, he hates that this happened. He's killed the mood not only for himself, but for the others as well, and it's not like he can just not answer Corran's question.

Cal sighs and meets Corran's eyes. "It was your father. What...happened to him."

Corran lets out a little _oh_ of a breath, a gamut of emotions running over his face one after the others. He sits back on his heels. "I'm sorry," he finally says quietly. "That one's pretty close to the surface today. Even now."

"I know. It's okay. I should have been concentrating more on not letting that happen." With another sigh, Cal pulls his clothing back on. "Sorry I ruined everything there."

"You didn't mean to." Corran stands, and Cal hates the air of awkwardness that's suddenly in the room.

Kell is still watching them from the bed, questions in his dark eyes. He doesn't know Corran's past like Cal did even before this incident.

"He died," Corran says, voice almost steady as he glances back at the taller man. He swallows. "Shot. He bled out in my arms, and I couldn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Kell says, very quiet. "Mine...was killed in action when I was just a kid. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Corran nods, eyes full. "It sucks, right?"

Cal looks between the two of them, still a little shocked at how quickly the mood has changed. Kell and Corran are still naked, but there's no trace of sex now. Even the awkwardness has bled into more of a tentative commiseration.

"I watched my master die," Cal says softly, adding his own pain to unexpected catharsis. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a father. And he wasn't the only one."

The pilots' eyes acknowledge what he's said, but it's clear they don't how to respond.

"This is going to sound really stupid," Kell says hesitantly after several moments have passed. "I don't know if this was ever going to involved post-sex cuddles, but...I could really use that sort of thing right now."

Corran laughs wetly. "I'll make an exception considering the circumstances. Cal, you joining us?"

"I'd like that.”

"Should we dress first?" Kell asks. "Would that make you more comfortable?"

"If you don't mind," Cal answers. "Thank you for asking."

"We're all trying to feel better here," Kell tells him with a smile.

A few minutes later, they're all clothed again and huddled on the too-small bed. Corran has his arms around Kell, Cal's arms around him, the three of them just breathing and resting together. Feeling alive, Cal thinks. Knowing there's more to this life than pain, that there are always others who understand what they feel.

 _No strings_ , Cal remembers Corran saying, and he's prepared for it to hold true. Yet he can't help thinking about the small chance that this connection might mean something more for them.


End file.
